1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating apparatus for heat producing device and particularly to a heat dissipating apparatus mounted onto a processor such as, for example, a VGA (video graphics array) card, for dissipating heat generated during operation of the processor.
2. Description of Related Art
When electronic components operate at high speed they generate a mass of heat. Generally, it is desirable to employ a heat dissipating apparatus to remove the heat from these electronic components, to assure that the components function properly and reliably. A typical heat dissipating apparatus comprises a base for contacting the electronic component so as to absorb the heat generated by the electronic component, a plurality of fins extending from the base, and a centrifugal fan horizontally installed at a lateral side of the fins for providing airflow through the fins to remove the heat from the fins into ambient air.
Generally, space surrounding a computer add-on device such as a VGA card is quite limited, and the centrifugal fan of the heat dissipating apparatus horizontally fixed to the lateral side of the fins of the heat dissipating apparatus not only takes up a large area around the VGA card thus severely restricting the size of the fins, but also limits airflow to central areas of the base of the heat dissipating apparatus where most heat absorbed from the electronic component is accumulated, thereby inhibiting heat dissipating efficiency of the heat dissipating apparatus.
Accordingly, what is needed is a heat dissipating apparatus having a fan installed which doesn't restrict the size of the fins and allows airflow to be distributed to high temperature areas of the heat dissipating apparatus.